


Are You Thirsty?

by futurecastiels



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Face-Fucking, Heroin, M/M, Watersports, implied previous drug use, previous drug addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz drinks piss yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Save Rock and Roll tour. Pete has a tragic back story wherein before hiatus he had an adventure w/ heroin, got clean during hiatus, and now that he's back on tour his cravings have come back full force and to get his mind off it he does...things instead.

Pete's talking to some interviewer at the party after the show, answering some inane "would you rathers" when he senses someone behind him. Before he can turn around he feels them lean down and ask drunkenly "Are you thirsty Pete?" His mouth goes dry and he turns to answer when Brendon, of course it's Brendon, he's the only one audacious enough to ask in public, hands him a water bottle, swaying lightly. "Patrick gave this to me cause I'm drunk, but I don't wanna sober up yet."

Pete shook his head and grinned, turning to the interviewer. "Sorry to cut this short, but I don't want this tall cretin showing up in the news." He abruptly walked away, towing Brendon behind him, dragging him into the grungy bathroom and into the handicap stall. He sunk to his knees and panted slightly. “I’ve been craving all night, how did you know?”

Brendon’s drunk demeanor vanished. He stood tall, running his hands through his messy hair. “Pete, you’ve been scratching at your arms all night and your lips have been bleeding for god knows how long. _Everyone_ knows you’re craving. Just no one would fucking step up and help you.” He stepped forward and crouched in front of Pete. “I wanna see you drink that water, but don’t chug it. Let it go down slow.” He sat back against the toilet, one leg stretched out and his right arm on his knee.

Pete picked up the bottle from where he had set it next to his feet and cracked the cap, unscrewing it slowly, the heat from Brendon’s stare settling on his cheeks and traveling down his spine, pooling into his groin. He lifted the bottle to his lips and drank slowly, trying not to chug it. He moaned quietly when a droplet slid down his chin, reaching up to catch it before it fell and licking it off his hand. He finished the bottle and set it down, sighing quietly.

Brendon shifted his legs, drawing them up and sitting crosslegged. He licked his lips and said quietly, “How far do you want this to go?”

Pete looked down at his hands in his lap. “It’s been getting bad, worse than usual.” He chewed his lip, swallowed and said, “Take it as far as you think it can go without us getting caught.”

Brendon nodded. “Safe word’s ‘Red light’. Just punch me in the balls if you can’t speak.” Pete nodded, and quietly said, “Green Light.”

Brendon stood up and stepped in front of Pete. He ran a hand through Pete’s hair and slowly asked, “Are you thirsty Pete?”

Pete nodded and reached forward to unbuckle Brendon’s belt, licking his lips as he undid the zip, pulling out Brendon’s half hard cock. Pete leaned forward and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Brendon smacked the back of his head. “None of that. Just wait. I’ll take care of you.”

Pete swallowed thickly, watching as Brendon closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Pete reached up with his right hand and grabbed onto Brendon’s hip, pulling him closer, taking Brendon’s hand and setting it on his shoulder. Pete felt Brendon going flaccid, shrinking out of his mouth and he leaned forward even further, making sure he had at least the head in his mouth. He swallowed again in anticipation, trying not to tongue Brendon and making the wait even longer. Brendon groaned, hips twitching ever-so-slightly in warning, and suddenly Pete was swallowing faster than he ever had before. There was so much piss it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin, dripping onto his shirt and leaving a wet spot. Pete whimpered at the waste and tried harder to keep up. Finally there was nothing but a dribble left and Pete started sucking, trying to get the last drop out, tonguing at the slit of Brendon’s head. Brendon moaned brokenly, tightening his hand into Pete’s hair, pulling him closer, thrusting gently into his mouth.

Pete reached up one hand to gently cup Brendon’s balls, rolling them lightly, tugging them when Brendon thrust a little too hard. Brendon stuttered to a stop, panting lightly, letting his hands drop to his sides to let Pete take over the show. Pete sat up a little straighter and pulled Brendon’s pants down around his thighs to give him room to work, sliding a hand around the base of Brendon’s now-hard cock and drawing it into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste of pre-come on his lips, and sliding his mouth back down, hand pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He glanced up at Brendon, whose head was thrown back, mouth open slightly. Brendon looked at Pete and shuddered when they made eye contact. Pete’s eyes were dark with arousal, pupils blown wide. Brendon reached down and gripped Pete’s hair again, asking quietly, “May I?”

Pete nodded and dropped his hands to his lap, carefully avoiding touching his own arousal. Brendon put his other hand on the back of Pete’s head and, gripping carefully, he started to thrust into his mouth. Pete kept his mouth open just enough to keep from scraping his teeth on Brendon’s dick, but loose enough that he wouldn’t cramp up. He let Brendon move him as he saw fit, fucking his mouth until his lips were raw, until Brendon moaned brokenly and thrust hard, coming down Pete’s throat. Pete swallowed everything Brendon gave him, suckling and lapping for more until Brendon winced and pushed him away with one last obscene slurp.

Pete looked up at Brendon as he wiped his mouth with his hand and licked it slowly, savoring it to the last. Brendon slumped like all the wind had been let out of his sails, reaching down and pulling Pete to his feet slowly. He plucked at the wet spot on Pete’s shirt. “You smell like a porta-john.”

Pete laughed hoarsely. “Well, considering I _am_ a porta-john it makes sense.”

Brendon laughed loudly, doubling over. He straightened up and pulled Pete flush against himself, reaching a hand down Pete’s pants and adjusted him carefully. “We’ll take care of this later, yeah? Patrick’s probably looking for us by now.”

Pete shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m not thirsty anymore.”

Brendon nodded. “Ok, lets go back to the party before they send out a rescue team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Release the Bats and honestly Pete does so many things involving piss I couldn't help but think 'what if he has a piss fetish?' and thus this came into being.


End file.
